nordische_mythenwikiaorg_de-20200214-history
37. Aventüre
Das 37. Kapitel des Nibelungenliedes, von Strophe 2247 bis 2348. Zusammenfassung Als Rüdiger hinzukommt ist er entsetzt über die Vorgänge. Ihn beschwört Kriemhild, gegen Hagen vorzugehen, Etzel schließt sich der Bitte an. Unglücklich reitet Rüdiger gegen seine Freunde, die seine Kriegserklärung kaum glauben wollen, ist Rüdiger doch allen gut gesinnt. Vor der unumgänglichen Schlacht gibt er höflich dem Hagen seinen Schild. Erschüttert beobachten das die umstehenden, ehe man einander umbringt. Zuerst meidet man den Kampf gegen Rüdiger doch schließlich töten er und Gernot einander. Dichtung Siebenunddreißigstes Abenteuer - Wie Rüdiger erschlagen ward 2247 Die Heimathlosen hatten am Morgen viel gethan. Der Gemahl Gotlindens kam zu Hof heran Und sah auf beiden Seiten des großen Leids Beschwer: Darüber weinte inniglich der getreue Rüdiger . 2248 "O weh, daß ich das Leben," sprach der Held, "gewann Und diesem großen Jammer nun Niemand wehren kann. So gern ich Frieden schüfe, der König gehts nicht ein, Da ihm das Unheil stärker, immer stärker bricht herein." 2249 Zu Dietrichen sandte der gute Rüdiger, Ob sie's noch könnten wenden von den Köngen hehr? Da entbot ihm Der von Berne: "Wer möcht ihm widerstehn? Es will der König Etzel keine Sühne mehr sehn." 2250 Da sah ein Heunenrecke Rüdigern da stehn Mit weinenden Augen, wie er ihn oft gesehn. Er sprach zu der Königin: "Nun seht, wie er da steht Den ihr und König Etzel vor allen Andern habt erhöht 2251 "Und dem doch alles dienet, die Leute wie das Land. Wie sind so viel der Burgen an Rüdigern gewandt, Deren er so manche von dem König haben mag! Er schlug in diesen Stürmen noch keinen löblichen Schlag. 2252 "Mich dünkt, ihn kümmert wenig, was hier mit uns geschieht, Wenn er nach seinem Willen bei sich die Fülle sieht. Man rühmt, er wäre kühner, als Jemand möge sein: Das hat uns schlecht bewiesen in dieser Noth der Augenschein." 2253 Mit traurigem Muthe der vielgetreue Mann, Den er so reden hörte, den Heunen sah, er an. Er dachte: "Das entgiltst du; du sagst, ich sei verzagt: Da hast du deine Mären zu laut bei Hofe gesagt." 2254 Er zwang die Faust zusammen: da lief er ihn an Und schlug mit solchen Kräften den Heunischen Mann, Daß er ihm vor die Füße niederstürzte todt. Da war gemehrt aufs Neue dem König Etzel die Noth. 2255 "Fahr hin, verzagter Bösewicht," sprach da Rüdiger, "Ich hatte doch des Leides genug und der Beschwer. Daß ich hier nicht fechte, was rügst du mir das? Wohl trüg auch ich den Gästen mit Grunde feindlichen Hass, 2256 "Und alles, was ich könnte, thät ich ihnen an, Hätt ich nicht hieher geführt Die Gunthern unterthan. Ich war ihr Geleite in meines Herren Land: Drum darf sie nicht bestreiten meine unselge Hand." 2257 Da sprach zum Markgrafen Etzel der König hehr: "Wie habt ihr uns geholfen, viel edler Rüdiger! Wir hatten doch der Todten so viel in diesem Land, Daß wir nicht mehr bedurften: mit Unrecht schlug ihn eure Hand." 2258 Da sprach der edle Ritter: "Er beschwerte mir den Muth Und hat mir bescholten die Ehre wie das Gut, Des ich aus deinen Händen so große Gaben nahm, Was nun dem Lügenbolde übel auch zu Statten kam." 2259 Da kam die Königstochter, die hatt es auch gesehn, Was von des Helden Zorne dem Heunen war geschehn. Sie beklagt' es ungefüge, ihre Augen wurden naß. Sie sprach zu Rüdigern: Wie verdienten wir das, 2260 "Daß ihr mir und dem König noch mehrt unser Leid? Ihr habt uns, edler Rüdiger, verheißen allezeit, Ihr wolltet für uns wagen die Ehre wie das Leben; Auch hört ich viel der Recken den Preis des Muthes euch geben." 2261 "Ich mahn euch nun der Treue, die mir schwur eure Hand, Da ihr mir zu Etzeln riethet, Ritter auserkannt, Daß ihr mir dienen wolltet bis an unsern Tod. Des war mir armen Weibe noch niemals so bitter Noth." 2262 "Das kann ich nicht läugnen, ich schwur euch, Königin, Die Ehre wie das Leben gäb ich für euch dahin: Die Seele zu verlieren hab ich nicht geschworen. Zu diesem Hofgelage bracht ich die Fürsten wohlgeboren." 2263 Sie sprach: "Gedenke, Rüdiger, der hohen Eide dein Von deiner stäten Treue, wie du den Schaden mein Immer wolltest rächen und wenden all mein Leid." Der Markgraf entgegnete: "Ich war euch stäts zu Dienst bereit." 2264 Etzel der reiche hub auch zu flehen an. Da warfen sie sich beide zu Füßen vor den Mann. Den guten Markgrafen man da in Kummer sah; Der vielgetreue Recke jammervoll begann er da: 2265 "O weh mir Unselgem, muß ich den Tag erleben! Aller meiner Ehren soll ich mich nun begeben, Aller Zucht und Treue, die Gott mir gebot; O weh, Herr des Himmels, daß mirs nicht wenden will der Tod! 2266 "Welches ich nun laße, das Andre zu begehn, So ist doch immer übel und arg von mir geschehn. Was ich thu und laße, so schilt mich alle Welt. Nun möge mich erleuchten, der mich dem Leben gesellt!" 2267 Da baten ihn so dringend der König und sein Weib, Daß bald viel Degen musten Leben und Leib Von Rüdgers Hand verlieren und selbst Der Held erstarb. Nun mögt ihr bald vernehmen, welchen Jammer er erwarb. 2268 Er wuste wohl nur Schaden und Leid sei sein Gewinn. Er hätt es auch dem König und der Königin Gern versagen wollen: der Held besorgte sehr, Erschlug er ihrer Einen, daß er der Welt ein Greuel wär. 2269 Da sprach zu dem Könige dieser kühne Mann: "Herr Etzel, nehmt zurücke, was ich von euch gewann, Das Land mit den Burgen; bei mir soll nichts bestehn: Ich will auf meinen Füßen hinaus in das Elend gehn. 2270 "Alles Gutes ledig räum ich euer Land, Mein Weib und meine Tochter nehm ich an die Hand, Eh ich so ohne Treue entgegen geh dem Tod: Das hieß' auf üble Weise verdienen euer Gold so roth." 2271 Da sprach der König Etzel: "Wer aber hülfe mir? Mein Land mit den Leuten, das alles geb ich dir, Daß du mich rächest, Rüdiger, an den Feinden mein: Du sollst neben Etzeln ein gewaltger König sein." 2272 Da sprach wieder Rüdiger: "Wie dürft ich ihnen schaden? Heim zu meinem Hause hab ich sie geladen; Trinken und Speise ich ihnen gütlich bot, Dazu meine Gabe; und soll ich sie nun schlagen todt? 2273 "Die Leute mögen wähnen, ich sei zu verzagt. Keiner meiner Dienste war ihnen je versagt: Sollt ich sie nun bekämpfen, das wär nicht wohl gethan. So reute mich die Freundschaft, die ich an ihnen gewann. 2274 "Geiselher dem Degen gab ich die Tochter mein: Sie konnt auf Erden nimmer beßer verwendet sein, Seh ich auf Zucht und Ehre, auf Treu oder Gut. Nie ein so junger König trug wohl tugendreichern Muth." 2275 Da sprach wieder Kriemhild: "Viel edler Rüdiger, Nun laß dich erbarmen unsres Leids Beschwer, Mein und auch des Königs; gedenke wohl daran, Daß nie ein Wirth auf Erden so leide Gäste gewann." 2276 Da begann der Markgraf zu der Köngin hehr: "Heut muß mit dem Leben entgelten Rüdiger, Was ihr und der König mir Liebes habt gethan: Dafür muß ich sterben, es steht nicht länger mehr an. 2277 "Ich weiß, daß noch heute meine Burgen und mein Land Euch ledig werden müßen von dieser Helden Hand. So befehl ich euch auf Gnade mein Weib und mein Kind Und all die Heimathlosen, die da zu Bechlaren find." 2278 "Nun lohne Gott dir, Rüdiger!" der König sprach da so; Er und die Königin, sie wurden beide froh. "Uns seien wohlbefohlen alle Leute dein; Auch trau ich meinem Heile, du selber werdest glücklich sein." 2279 Da setzt' er auf die Wage die Seele wie den Leib. Da begann zu weinen König Etzels Weib. Er sprach: "Ich muß euch halten den Eid, den ich gethan. O weh meiner Freunde! wie ungern greif ich sie an." 2280 Man sah ihn von dem König hinweggehn trauriglich. Da fand er seine Recken nahe stehn bei sich: Er sprach: "Ihr sollt euch waffnen, ihr All in meinem Lehn: Die kühnen Burgunden muß ich nun leider bestehn." 2281 Nach den Gewaffen riefen die Helden allzuhand, Ob es Helm wäre oder Schildesrand, Von dem Ingesinde ward es herbeigetragen. Bald hörten leide Märe die stolzen Fremdlinge sagen. 2282 Gewaffnet ward da Rüdiger mit fünfhundert Mann; Darüber zwölf Recken zu Hülf er sich gewann. Sie wollten Preis erwerben in des Sturmes Noth: Sie wusten nicht die Märe, wie ihnen nahe der Tod. 2283 Da sah man unterm Helme den Markgrafen gehn. Scharfe Schwerter trugen Die in Rüdgers Lehn, Dazu vor den Händen die lichten Schilde breit. sah der Fiedelspieler: dem war es ohne Maßen leid. 2284 Da sah der junge Geiselher seinen Schwäher gehn Mit aufgebundnem Helme. Wie mocht er da verstehn, Wie er damit es meine, es sei denn treu und gut? Da gewann der edle König von Herzen fröhlichen Muth. 2285 "Nun wohl mir solcher Freunde," sprach da Geiselher, "Wie wir gewonnen haben auf der Fahrt hieher. Meines Weibes willen ist uns Hülfe nah: Lieb ist mir, meiner Treue, daß diese Heirath geschah." 2286 "Wes ihr euch wohl tröstet" sprach der Fiedelmann: "Wann saht ihr noch zur Sühne so viel der Helden nahn Mit aufgebundnen Helmen, die Schwerter in der Hand? Er will an uns verdienen seine Burgen und sein Land." 2287 Eh der Fiedelspieler die Rede sprach vollaus, Den edeln Markgrafen sah man schon vor dem Haus. Seinen Schild den guten setzt' er vor den Fuß: Da must er seinen Freunden versagen dienstlichen Gruß. 2288 Rüdiger der edle rief da in den Saal: "Ihr Kühnen Nibelungen, nun wehrt euch allzumal. Ihr solltet mein genießen, ihr entgeltet mein: Wir waren ehmals Freunde: der Treue will ich ledig sein." 2289 Da erschraken dieser Märe die Nothbedrängten Schwer. Ihnen war der Trost entsunken, den sie gewähnt vorher, Da sie bestreiten wollte, dem Jeder Liebe trug. Sie hatten von den Feinden schon Leid erfahren genug. 2290 "Das verhüte Gott vom Himmel!" sprach Gunther der Degen, "Daß ihr eurer Freundschaft, trätet so entgegen Und der großen Treue, darauf uns sann der Muth: Ich will euch wohl vertrauen, daß ihr das nimmermehr tuth. 2291 "Es ist nicht mehr zu wenden," sprach der kühne Mann: "Ich muß mit euch streiten, wie ich den Schwur gethan. Nun wehrt euch, kühne Degen, wenn euch das Leben werth, Da mir die Königstochter nicht andre Willkür gewährt." 2292 "Ihr widersagt uns nun zu spät," sprach der König hehr. "Nun mög euch Gott vergelten, viel edler Rüdiger, Die Treu und die Liebe, die ihr uns habt gethan, Wenn ihr bis ans Ende auch halten wolltet daran. 2293 "Wir wollen stäts euch danken, was ihr uns habt gegeben, Ich und meine Freunde, laßet ihr uns leben, Der herrlichen Gaben, als ihr uns brachtet her In Etzels Land mit Treue: des gedenket, edler Rüdiger." 2294 "Wie gern ich euch das gönnte," sprach Rüdiger der Degen, "Daß ich euch meiner Gabe die Fülle dürfte wägen Nach meinem Wohlgefallen; wie gerne that ich das, So es mir nicht erwürbe der edeln Königin Haß!" 2295 "Laßt ab, edler Rüdiger," sprach wieder Gernot, "Nie ward ein Wirth gefunden, der es den Gästen bot So freundlich und so gütlich, als uns von euch geschehn. Des sollt ihr auch genießen, so wir lebendig entgehn." 2296 "Das wollte Gott," sprach Rüdiger, "viel edler Gernot, "Daß ihr am Rheine wäret, und ich wäre todt. So rettet' ich die Ehre, da ich euch soll bestehn! Es ist noch nie an Degen von Freunden übler geschehn." 2297 "Nun lohn euch Gott, Herr Rüdiger," sprach wieder Gernot, "Eurer reichen Gabe. Mich jammert euer Tod, Soll an euch verderben so tugendlicher Muth. Hier trag ich eure Waffe, die ihr mir gabet, Degen gut. 2298 "Sie hat mir noch nie versagt in all dieser Noth: Es fiel vor ihrer Schärfe mancher Ritter todt. Sie ist stark und lauter, herrlich und gut: Gewiss, so reiche Gabe kein Recke je wieder thut. 2299 "Und wollt ihr es nicht meiden und wollt ihr uns bestehn, Erschlagt ihr mir die Freunde, die hier noch bei mir stehn, Mit euerm Schwerte nehm ich Leben euch und Leib. So reut ihr mich, Rüdiger, und euer herrliches Weib." 2300 "Das wolle Gott, Herr Gernot, und möcht es geschehn, Daß hier nach euerm Willen Alles könnt ergehn Und euern Freunden bleiben Leben möcht und Leib, Euch sollten wohl vertrauen meine Tochter und mein Weib." 2301 Da sprach von Burgunden der schönen Ute Kind: "Wie thut ihr so, Herr Rüdiger? Die mit mir kommen sind, Die sind euch all gewogen; ihr greift übel zu: Eure schöne Tochter wollt ihr verwitwen allzufruh. 2302 "Wenn ihr und eure Recken mich wollt im Streit bestehn, Wie wär das unfreundlich, wie wenig ließ' es sehn, Daß ich euch vertraute vor jedem andern Mann, Als ich eure Tochter mir zum Weibe gewann." 2303 "Gedenkt eurer Treue," sprach da Rüdiger. Und schickt euch Gott von hinnen, viel edler König hehr, "So laßt es nicht entgelten die liebe Tochter mein: Bei aller Fürsten Tugend geruht ihr gnädig zu sein." 2304 "So sollt ichs billig halten," sprach Geiselher das Kind; "Doch meine hohen Freunde, die noch im Saal hier sind, Wenn die von euch ersterben, so muß geschieden sein Diese stäte Freundschaft zu dir und der Tochter dein." 2305 "Nun möge Gott uns gnaden," sprach der kühne Mann. Da hoben sie die Schilde und wollten nun hinan Zu streiten mit den Gästen in Kriemhildens Saal. Laut rief da Hagen von der Stiege her zu Thal: 2306 "Verzieht noch eine Weile, viel edler Rüdiger," Also sprach da Hagen: "wir reden erst noch mehr, Ich und meine Herren, wie uns zwingt die Noth. Was hilft es Etzeln, finden wir in der Fremde den Tod? 2307 "Ich steh in großen Sorgen," sprach wieder Hagen, "Der Schild, den Frau Gotlind mir gab zu tragen, Den haben mir die Heunen zerhauen vor der Hand; Ich bracht ihn doch in Treuen her in König Etzels Land. 2308 "Daß es Gott vom Himmel vergönnen wollte, Daß ich so guten Schildrand noch tragen sollte, Als du hast vor den Händen, viel edler Rüdiger: So bedürft ich in dem Sturme keiner Halsberge mehr." 2309 "Wie gern wollt ich dir dienen mit meinem Schilde, Dürft ich dir ihn bieten vor Kriemhilde. Doch nimm ihn hin, Hagen, und trag ihn an der Hand: Hei! dürftest du ihn führen heim in der Burgunden Land!" 2310 Als er den Schild so willig zu geben sich erbot, Die Augen wurden Vielen von heißen Thränen roth. Es war Die letzte Gabe: es dürft hinfort nicht mehr Einem Degen Gabe bieten von Bechlaren Rüdiger. 2311 Wie grimmig auch Hagen, wie hart auch war sein Muth, Ihn erbarmte doch die Gabe, die der Degen gut So nah seinem Ende noch hatt an ihn gethan. Mancher edle Ritter mit ihm zu trauern begann. 2312 "Nun lohn euch Gott im Himmel, viel edler Rüdiger. Es wird eures Gleichen auf Erden nimmermehr, Der heimathlosen Degen so milde Gabe gebe. So möge Gott gebieten, daß eure Milde immer lebe." 2313 "O weh mir dieser Märe," sprach wieder Hagen. "Wir hatten Herzensschwere schon so viel zu tragen: Das müße Gott erbarmen, gilts uns mit Freunden Streit!" Da sprach der Markgraf wieder: "Das ist mir inniglich leid." 2314 "Nun lohn ich euch die Gabe, viel edler Rüdiger: Was euch auch widerfahre von diesen Recken hehr, Es soll euch nicht berühren im Streit meine Hand, Ob ihr sie all erschlüget Die von der Burgunden Land." 2315 Da neigte sich ihm dankend der gute Rüdiger. Die Leute weinten alle: Daß nicht zu wenden mehr Dieser Herzensjammer, das war zu große Noth. Der Vater aller Tugend fand an Rüdiger den Tod. 2316 Da sprach von der Stiege Volker der Fiedelmann: "Da mein Geselle Hagen euch trug den Frieden an, So biet ich auch so stäten euch von meiner Hand. Das habt ihr wohl verdient an uns, da wir kamen in das Land. 2317 "Viel edler Markgraf, mein Bote werdet hier: Diese rothen Spangen gab Frau Gotlinde mir, Daß ich sie tragen sollte bei dieser Lustbarkeit: Ich thu es, schauet selber, daß ihr des mein Zeuge seid." 2318 "Wollt es Gott vom Himmel," sprach da Rüdiger, "Daß euch die Markgräfin noch geben dürfte mehr. Die Märe sag ich gerne der lieben Trauten mein, Seh ich gesund sie wieder: Des sollt ihr außer Zweifel sein." 2319 Nach diesem Angeloben Den Schild hob Rüdiger, Sein Muth begann zu toben: nicht länger säumt' er mehr. Auf lief er zu den Gästen wohl einem Recken gleich. Viel kraftvolle Schläge schlug da dieser Markgraf reich. 2320 Volker und Hagen traten beiseit, Wie ihm verheißen hatten die Degen allbereit. Noch traf er bei den Thüren so manchen Kühnen an, Daß Rüdiger die Feindschaft mit großen Sorgen begann. 2321 Aus Mordbegierde ließen ihn ins Haus hinein Gernot und Gunther; das mochten Helden sein. Zurück wich da Geiselher: fürwahr, es war ihm leid; Er versah sich noch des Lebens, drum mied er Rüdigern im Streit. 2322 Da sprangen zu den Feinden Die in Rüdgers Lehn. Hinter ihrem Herren sah man sie kühnlich gehn. Schneidende Waffen trugen sie an der Hand: Da zerbrachen viel der Helme und mancher herrliche Rand. 2323 Da schlugen auch die Müden noch manchen schnellen Schlag Auf die von Bechlaren, der tief und eben brach Durch die festen Panzer und drang bis auf das Blut. Sie frommten in dem Sturme viel Wunder herrlich und gut. 2324 Das edle Heergesinde war alle nun im Saal. Volker und Hagen die sprangen hin zumal: Sie gaben Niemand Frieden als dem Einen Mann. Das Blut von ihren Hieben von den Helmen niederrann. 2325 Wie da der Schwerter Tosen so grimmig erklang, Daß unter ihren Schlägen das Schildgespänge sprang! Die Schildsteine rieselten getroffen in das Blut. Da fochten sie so grimmig, wie man es nie wieder thut. 2326 Der Vogt von Bechlaren schuf hin und her sich Bahn, Wie Einer der mit Ungestüm im Sturme werben kann. Des Tages ward an Rüdiger herrlich offenbar, Daß er ein Recke wäre, kühn und ohne Tadel gar. 2327 Hier standen diese Recken, Gunther und Gernot, Sie schlugen in dem Streite viel der Helden todt. Geiselhern und Dankwart am Heile wenig lag: Da brachten sie noch Manchen hin zu seinem jüngsten Tag. 2328 Wohl erwies auch Rüdiger, daß er stark war genug, Kühn und wohl gewaffnet: hei, was er Helden schlug! Das sah ein Burgunde, da schuf der Zorn ihm Noth: Davon begann zu nahen des edeln Rüdiger Tod. 2329 Gernot der starke rief den Helden an. Er sprach zum Markgrafen: "Ihr wollt mir keinen Mann Der Meinen leben laßen, viel edler Rüdiger. Das schmerzt mich ohne Maßen: ich ertrag es nicht länger mehr. 2330 "Nun mag euch eure Gabe wohl zu Unstatten kommen, Da ihr mir der Freunde habt so viel genommen. Nun bietet mir die Stirne, ihr edler kühner Mann: So verdien ich eure Gabe, so gut ich immer nur kann." 2331 Bevor da der Markgraf zu ihm gedrungen war. Ward noch getrübt vom Blute manch lichter Harnisch klar. Da liefen sich einander die Ehrbegiergen an: jedweder sich zu schirmen vor starken Wunden begann. 2332 Doch schnitten ihre Schwerter, es schützte nichts dagegen. Da schlug den König Gernot Rüdiger der Degen Durch den steinharten Helm, daß niederfloß das Blut: Das vergalt alsbald ihm dieser Ritter kühn und gut. 2333 Hoch schwang er Rüdgers Gabe, die in der Hand ihm lag; Wie wund er war zum Tode, er schlug ihm einen Schlag Auf des Helmes Bänder und durch den festen Schild, Davon ersterben muste der gute Rüdiger mild. 2334 So reicher Gabe übler gelohnt ward nimmermehr. Da fielen beid erschlagen, Gernot und Rüdiger, Im Sturm gleichermaßen von beider Kämpfer Hand. Da erst ergrimmte Hagen, als er den großen Schaden fand. 2335 Da sprach der Held von Tronje: "Es ist uns schlimm bekommen. So großen Schaden haben wir an den Zwein genommen, Daß wir ihn nie verwinden, ihr Volk noch ihr Land. Uns Heimathlosen bleiben nun Rüdgers Helden zu Pfand." 2336 Da wollte Keiner weiter dem Andern was vertragen: Mancher ward darnieder unverletzt geschlagen, Der wohl noch wär genesen: ob ihm war solcher Drang, Wie heil er sonst gewesen, daß er im Blute doch ertrank. 2337 "Weh mir um den Bruder! der fiel hier in den Tod. Was mir zu allen Stunden für leide Märe droht! Auch muß mich immer reuen mein Schwäher Rüdiger: Der Schad ist beidenthalben und großen Jammers Beschwer." 2338 Als der junge Geiselher sah seinen Bruder todt, Die noch im Saale waren, die musten leiden Noth. Der Tod suchte eifrig, wo sein Gesinde wär: Deren von Bechelaren entgieng kein Einziger mehr. 2339 Gunther und Hagen und auch Geiselher, Dankwart und Volker, die guten Degen hehr, Die giengen zu der Stelle, wo man sie liegen fand: Wie jämmerlich da weinten diese Helden auserkannt! 2340 "Der Tod beraubt uns übel," sprach Geiselher das Kind. "Nun laßt euer Weinen und gehn wir an den Wind, Daß sich die Panzer kühlen uns streitmüden Degen: Es will nicht Gott vom Himmel, daß wir länger leben mögen." 2341 Den sitzen, den sich lehnen sah man manchen Mann. Sie waren wieder müßig. Die Rüdgern unterthan Waren all erlegen; verhaßt war das Getos. So lange blieb es stille, daß es Etzeln verdroß. 2342 "O weh dieses Leides!" sprach die Königin. "Sie sprechen allzulange; unsre Feinde drin Mögen wohl heil verbleiben vor Rüdigers Hand: Er will sie wiederbringen heim in der Burgunden Land. 2343 "Was hilfts, König Etzel, daß wir an ihn vertan, Was er nur begehrte? Er that nicht wohl daran: Der uns rächen sollte, der will der Sühne pflegen." Da gab ihr Volker Antwort, dieser zierliche Degen: 2344 "Dem ist nicht also leider, viel edel Königsweib. Und dürft ich Lügen strafen ein so hehres Weib, So hättet ihr recht teuflisch Rüdigern verlogen. Er und seine Degen sind um die Sühne gar betrogen. 2345 "So williglich vollbracht er, was ihm sein Herr gebot, Daß er und sein Gesinde hier fielen in den Tod. Nun seht euch um, Frau Kriemhild, wem ihr gebieten wollt: Euch war bis an sein Ende Rüdiger getreu und hold. 2346 "Wollt ihr mir nicht glauben, so schaut es selber an." Zu ihrem Herzeleide ward es da gethan: Man trug ihn hin erschlagen, wo ihn der König sah. König Etzels Mannen wohl nimmer leider geschah. 2347 Da sie den Markgrafen todt sahn vor sich tragen, Da vermöcht euch kein Schreiber zu schildern noch zu sagen Die ungebärdge Klage so von Weib als Mann, Die sich aus Herzensjammer da zu erzeigen begann. 2348 König Etzels Jammern war so stark und voll, Wie eines Löwen Stimme dem reichen König scholl Der Wehruf der Klage; auch ihr schufs große Noth; Sie weinten übermäßig um des guten Rüdger Tod. Kategorie:Nibelungenlied